1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a protective wall releasably connectable to a floor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A holding fixture for a glass panel of a balustrade is disclosed in EP 2194207 A1. The glass panel is inserted in a U-section and glued therein, with the effect that the glass panel and the U-section are firmly connected to one another at a factory, in order to be subsequently connected to a building floor by means of a holding fixture attached to the floor.
The balustrade serves in particular as a means of preventing falling from a balcony, stairs, or an intermediate floor in a building, with the effect that legally specified safety standards regarding the stability of the balustrade are complied with and reliable protection against falling is achieved in case of high lateral loadings, and protection against falling is reliably provided on an intermediate floor or balcony, even after a certain service life, and will withstand loadings.
Furthermore, a groove is provided on the outside of a web of the U-section rail and a setting plate is inserted in the groove. The setting plate is connected with a threaded pin held in a section attached to the intermediate floor as a holding fixture. The pin passes through a nut which is inserted in the section in a positionally oriented and rotationally fixed manner, with the effect that when the threaded pin is rotated, it is moved in the direction of the intermediate floor, or moved away from it, so that the holding plate thereby exerts a horizontal force on the underside of the section rail, as a result of which a vertical, i.e. perpendicular, setting of the entire balustrade is achieved.
The U-section rail is provided with a U-shaped holding pocket hooked onto the holding fixture that is to be attached to the intermediate floor. Furthermore, the underside of the U-section rail lies on a housing which is firmly attached to the holding fixture, with the effect that the housing and the holding fixture support the balustrade in a vertical direction.
Designs of this kind have proven themselves in practice in balustrades as protection against falling, although they cannot be used for protective walls that are to be erected on a floor, because such balustrades require unobstructed access to an end face of the fixed floor, or wall, in order to support the U-section rail reliably on the floor by means of the holding fixture.
Furthermore, it has proven to be necessary for protective walls used, for example, for protecting against wind, driving rain, or sunshine, in the area of terraces, to be installed and removed again quickly and in a straightforward manner.